It's a Terrible Life, but Not Ours Now
by She-Who-Is
Summary: Twist to It's a Terrible Life. The angels have a diffrent way to show the Winchesters why they were chosen. Guess it's movie night for them, and horror for the unlucky humans picked to show the boys why they have to be the ones.


**A/N: When writer's block gets yeah, other stories come to mind. So this is a product of staring at the unfinished new chapter of 'So much Thicker than Water'. It's a twist to 'IT'S A TERRIBLE LIFE'. What if our good buddy Zack had a diffrent way to show the boys why they had to be hunters?**

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but laugh. The two dumbest guys ever, were the two most important humans in history next to Adam and Eve, and there was Jesus too. But these two symbiotic duds, chosen to be the vessels for the biggest fight in all of Creation? The Boss man must have been drunk when he picked them out. Possibly just insane or wanting to pull a joke, but who am I to judge?<p>

The tall one, yeah I could see why he wanted to say no. Who wants to play the bad guy? Let alone the ultimate bad guy in the biggest showdown ever, mostly when he's destined to lose? If I was him, I'd be doing the same.

His brother however, well who wouldn't want to be the biggest star of all time, and in all of Creation? He played a hero every other day of the week, why not just up the stakes? He was even going to get 'fabulous prizes' for winning this game. Actually, he really wasn't going to win. He just had to say yes, let Michael wear him like a boxing glove, and then he'd be set for life. Easy-peasy and no real hassle. Dean Winchester confused me, and I had worked for the most confusing guy around.

That didn't matter now though, I had a plan. I knew exactly how to get these two to give in. I could play these humans like many before. They weren't that different. Just vessels, nothing really that special when you thought about it. Dean and Sam Winchester would soon comply. Whether they really wanted to, or not. As an angel, how could they have the power to say no once I was done with them?

* * *

><p>"C'mon… Dean… Dude… Hey, Dean!" Every time a word hit his ears, the world shook. It took him a second to realize Sam was trying to wake him up, but the kid could wait a minute or two. Sleep was a rare gift these days.<p>

"Sam back off. Five minutes more won't kill." Dean mumbled as he tried to wave a hand at his brother to knock it off. But he couldn't raise his hand. He tried again, both arms nothing. Eyes wide open; he saw why he couldn't move. Both Dean and Sam were tied up to… movie seats? Dean blinked a couple times. Yup, they were in a movie theater.

"How the hell-?" Dean wondered, Sam just shrugged his shoulders. At the exact same time, both of the boys tried to break free.

Sam gave up before Dean, and just watched the older struggle for freedom. "You aren't the Hulk you know."

"Yeah, I'm Batman and Batman-"

"-has a plan or a Bat-a-rang up his sleeve." Sam interrupted. "You don't."

"Well, look who jumped on the grouchy wagon this morning. Don't be a bitch, be a nerd and use your super-smarty power to get us the hell out of here!" Dean opened his mouth to say something else as Sam gave him a bitch face, but before he could the movie screen came to life. There was an explosion on the screen a trailer to some spy movie coming out, and Dean actually felt some heat. In fact, he was sure the explosion was real. The guys in the trailer looked real, and even 3-D.

"That's the magic of special effects these days." There was a slurp, and Dean looked over to find one of his least favorite, halo wearing, winged bastards, Zachariah. He had a diet Pepsi too. "Wish I had more time to sit here with you fellas, but I've got to get the real show going." He took another sip, "Though I have to admit, this one looks pretty good."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Dean demanded, but the angel was gone. No for long though because when Dean faced the screen once again, baldy was up there waving.

"Sorry if you're uncomfortable boys, but you'll have to sit tight for the show. Heaven's got a little lesson for you. So think of this as your School House Rock, without the musical break outs of course."

"You think we're going to sit here and-"

"Dean," Sam said, "As much as I hate to say it, let's just see what he wants to show us. It's not like we're danger." Sam Winchester: King of logical answers and solutions.

Dean sighed and his head fell forward, "Now we will be just because you said something…" He picked his head up and the guy's expression was deadpanned. "It isn't one of Sam's chick flicks is it?" The hunter chuckled when he heard his brother sigh.

To his annoyance, Zachariah had laughed a little as well. "How about we get the show on the road now that we've had our laugh? You both know that you were chosen as vessels. We've covered all that, but a little birdy tells me that you two are thinking that destiny can be beaten."

"I really don't like the sound of this. Or maybe it's just him?" Dean looked over to Sam who smiled a little. Zack didn't seem to notice, or care at the moment.

"So I thought, 'Yeah, what if they weren't the two? What if we had someone else?' And this is what I came up with; you boys get to sit out a couple hunts, and view some randomly selected people fill your shoes." He smiled and clapped his hands together, "Think of it a Survivor: Winchester Island."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dean couldn't believe that this was the angel's game plan. Making them watch hunts? Like their lives would make a good TV show, who in their right mind would get joy out of watching brothers fight for their lives and got through so much pain and misery? The fans of that would be insane he concluded.

"Now why would I be joking?" The boys could think of many reasons.

"Well…" Sam started. However, Zachariah disappeared from the screen and the theater darkened. Dean heard Sam swear, and was about to himself. Dorky intro music began to play, cutting him off, and the screen showed some credits.

Before the show finally started, questions of what and possibly who they'd see went through Dean's head. He doubted Sam wasn't mirroring his thoughts. When the actual show started, Dean wasn't surprised to find he was looking at yet another, crappy motel room.

"Story stays the same, huh Sammy?" Dean could have sworn he heard someone shh him from behind, but he couldn't turn back.

Waking up early bugged the heck out of her. So when the alarm clock read six am in its normal red glow, she the pillow over her head. Luckily, before her head hit the bed she caught sight of a silver glint and stopped herself.

* * *

><p>"What the…?" Hesitantly, a hand grabbed the knife previously hidden under her pillow. How did it get there? Sitting up, she realized… that this wasn't her room. Light blue wasn't even a color in her house. Then it all clicked, if this wasn't her house… Where was she?<p>

Fear comsumed her and she jumpped up. The knife felt unnatural in her hand, so she threw it onto the nightstand. It actually knocked the clock off and they both clattered to the floor.

"Hey, watch it." She turned around to see another girl. Only she was typing away on a laptop. "You could hit someone with that."

The voice sounded familer to her, and after a second of thought she knew who it was. "Cam?"

"Uh, yeah?" The girl with the laptop turned around in her seat. She was decked out in jeans, a grey tee, and had on a jacket that looked like it could have been from boot camp. Her boots looked the same. A scowl took over her face and a finger brushed back some brown shaggy hair. "What's up D?" D, who was freaking out, stared down the other chick. Cam sighed and raised her hand, "Don't give me that look. I know your freaking out, I was too. Until I found this laptop." She lifted it up and showed it off. "It's got stacks full of infomation that's helpping me piece together what's going on."

"Which is..?" D asked sitting down across the small table. She couldn't help thinking how crappy the room was.

Cam looked grimly at her friend. "Remeber your ghost story afew years back? The one that got you suspended and threw all of Eastern Kansas in an uproar?" D nodded happily, which caused her friend to sigh, "Well, it's like that, thrown together with a bunch of high school health classes."

"Huh?"

"You aren't going to like this..."


End file.
